kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Shift Dream Vegas
Based on a limousine, is a sentient Type Speed Shift Car which allows Drive to gain the Dream Vegas Shift Tire, equipping him with the Drum Shields to either protect himself or merge with the Shift Tire for the finisher. By itself, it can attack by shooting playing cards. It is best friends and partners with Dimension Cab, and performed badly during its first use by Drive due to its hatred of Roidmude 010, but bonding with Shinnosuke allowed Vegas to regain its normal level of performance, which helped him in destroying 010 for good. In lieu of the usual Justice Hunter, Dream Vegas was at times seen attached to the Shift Car Holder worn by Kiriko Shijima, protecting her from the Heavy Acceleration. Usage KRDr-Drivespeedvegas.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Vegas High Speed Vegas.jpg|Kamen Rider Drive Type High Speed Vegas Character History During the Global Freeze of April 2014, Dream Vegas fought with its fellow Shift Cars under the lead of Kamen Rider Protodrive, to stop the Roidmude revolution occuring in Japan. During the battle, Dream Vegas fought with Dimension Cab to protect Kiriko Shijima from the Roidmude 010 only for the Roidmude to get away after inflicting damage upon Dimension Cab, forcing Vegas' partner to resign. Despite its participation in the Global Freeze, Dream Vegas did not meet Kiriko for another six months, when it appeared at the Kuruma Driver's License Center cafeteria. Later, when Kiriko found herself attacked by 010, now the Paint Roidmude, Dream Vegas came to her assistance with Shinnosuke Tomari using the Shift Car as Kamen Rider Drive to assume Type Speed Vegas. Though he managed to gain the upper hand, Vegas' Full Throttle finisher produced only a single gold coin, allowing Paint to make his escape. Dream Vegas continued to accompany Shinnosuke in his pursuit of the Roidmude. Learning Vegas' story of the Global Freeze, Shinnosuke compared the incident to his contemporaneous confrontation with Neo-Shade which saw his partner Akira Hayase badly wounded. Miraculously, Dimension Cab returned to service after being healed by the metallic compund of Drive's new Handle-Ken. Confronting Paint, Drive assumed Type Speed Vegas following Cab to overpower the Advanced Roidmude before destroying him with the Turn Slash. Left at a disadvantage against the Roidmudes after being poisoned by Brain, Drive assumed Type Speed Vegas, Dream Vegas having been provided by Kiriko, to make his escape. Dream Vegas was first in a succession of Tire Exchanges assumed by Drive Type Speed as he first fought the Imitation Drive. Following his modification to Type High Speed, Drive used Dream Vegas again in his rematch against Imitation Drive. In the timeline rewritten by the History Modifying Machine where Shocker dominated the Earth, Shinnosuke Tomari sent forth the Dream Vegas Shift Tire from Tridoron to rescue Kamen Rider Agito, who had been blasted off his Machine Tornador by Kamen Rider 3's TriCyclone during the Rider Grand Prix. Shift Get Dream Vegas is a hypothetical cosmetic upgrade of Shift Dream Vegas, following the example set by Shift High Speed and Shift Mega Max Flare. :As with the majority of the "upgraded" Shift Cars, Get Dream Vegas exists only as a sound programmed into the DX Drive Driver. Behind the scenes Closing Screens Dream Vegas features on the Closing Screens of the following relevant Kamen Rider Drive productions. ShiftCars KrDr Ep03.png|Episode 3 (Shift Speed, Dream Vegas, Massive Monster, & Spin Mixer) Vlcsnap-2014-10-28-16h31m07s81.png|Episode 4 (Dimension Cab, Dream Vegas, Massive Monster, & Spin Mixer) TOKUJO EP3 ClosingScreen.jpg|Type TOKUJO #3 (Dream Vegas, Dimension Cab, Hooking Wrecker, & Mad Doctor) Drive EP25 CS.png|Episode 25 (Signal Mach, Sparner F03, Dream Vegas, & Signal Kaksarn) Notes *The golden coin produced by Dream Vegas' finisher was a repainted Cell Medal. Appearances **Episode 25: Why Has a New Battle Started? }} Category:Drive Characters